Neo Cure Origins: Pandora's Story
by Fire Blizzard Forever
Summary: Pandora and Yukimura have hated each other ever since they met but why? What happens when Pandora tries to make changes which Yukimura isn't happy about? And what happens when new friends join the story? Read on to find out! Inazuma eleven GO-Chrono Stone. Rated T just in case! Yea I know its not the best summary but cant give too much away ;)
1. Chapter 1: Haters

**Heyyyy guys! So here is my next story for the Neo Cure series! If you haven't read some of the previous ones you might get a bit confused so please do check them out! Anyway on with the story!**

**Neo Cure Origins: Pandora's Story**

**Chapter 1: Haters **

"That was a clear foul!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

Our foreheads clashed in a battle of strength to see who would give in first. We would often do this when we got into an argument but it would often result in very sore heads.

"Coach their fighting again!" Shouted Koori across the pitch.

"Yukimura! Pandora! What's going on!?" Shouted coach as he ran into the middle of the pitch.

"Yukimura fouled me!"

"Pandora's lying!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Ok I get it!" Shouted coach as he stepped into the middle of our argument and pushed us away from each other. "Look you two need to sort things out, you're on the same team so why can't you get along?"

"Well if Pandora wasn't such a liar maybe we could!"

"Well if Yukimura wasn't such a big idiot maybe we could!"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Well I'm not a liar!"

"Stop it right now!" Said coach again "Practise is over go and get changed!" He shouted to the team.

We both began to walk off harshly clashing shoulders before coach spotted us.

"Pandora I need to talk with you!" He said from the bench

"Haha you're getting told off!"

"Shut it!" I said to Yukimura before walking over to coach.

"Yukimura started it!" I said trying to stand my ground.

"Look I don't care who started it!" He said before taking a deep breath "Look I just want you two to get along; you're fine with everyone else what's so different about Yukimura?"

"…I don't know…we just do…" I replied looking down at my feet which were gently kicking the snow.

"Please could you try and get along? For me? Please?" He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"…Why are you only telling me this?" I said looking away again

"Because I know you're sensible and you will try" he said giving me a quick smile.

"…Fine I'll try but I can't promise much…"

"Thank you, now go get your stuff and we can go home" he said picking up the soccer ball.

Well I guess it's about that time when you kind of want to know what's going on. Well my name is Fubuki Pandora, a first year at Hakuren Jr High. Coach Fubuki who I was talking to is my dad. My mum? I don't have one. Don't know why I just don't, and dad won't tell me. Whenever I ask him about it he just changes the conversation. Anyway that (stupid) boy Yukimura Hyouga is our forward and a real pain in the butt. We have never got along ever since I came here and I never thought that would change. He always picked on me for how I looked. I have short spiked out orangey-pink hair with orange eyes and I always wear a scarf my dad gave me when we met, It was a nice scarf, fluffy and white and always kept it warm…It was actually the first thing he ever gave me. He said it used to be his brothers and then his when he was younger but never really went into much detail about it. He would say that I was more like his brother then I was like him apart from the fact that I was sensible and played in defence.

Anyway I quickly grabbed my stuff and caught up with my dad before we headed home.

"Yukimura's a good kid you just need to get to know him" he said to me as we walked back

"Hmm" I said depressingly

I always hated it when my dad talked about Yukimura, he always went on about how great he was and that I could learn from him, it made me sick. I could learn these things without Yukimura's help.

After about ten more minutes of walking we finally arrived back at the house. I walked inside and kicked off my shoes before running upstairs and into my bedroom. I jumped onto my bed and put my hand under my pillow reaching for something. I pulled out a picture and lay on my side looking at the picture.

It was a picture of my dad when he was younger and he and his friends entered the Football Frontier Internationals. I would often look at this picture when I felt sad or needed a moral boost.

"One day that will be me…" I said to myself "One day I'll be better than anyone, even the boys and prove that girls can play soccer as well, and then I'll make it so girls can enter the nationals…That's my dream" I said hugging the photo and closing my eyes picturing me in the nationals…

"Pandora can you help me a minute?" my dad called from downstairs.

"Whats wrong?" I asked when I arrived.

"The TV isn't working"

"Here" I said taking the remote and walking over to the TV.

I fiddled with a few cables before managing to turn the TV on.

"Thanks Princess" He said as I handed him back the remote.

I had always been pretty good with techy things like that, I thought it was just a natural talent and didn't pay much attention to it.

I then went upstairs and quickly got ready for bed before finally falling asleep.

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story! Please review and favourite or even add an alert! Arigato xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid boys

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up the next morning remembering the promise I made to my dad.

"I need to try and be nice to Yukimura…" I said brushing my hair out.

I quickly got dressed and raced downstairs to find my dad

"Pandora you're up early"

"Yea, I'm off to school now"

"If you wait five minutes I'll take you"

"Thanks but no thanks; I said I would walk with um… Kitaki!" I made up quickly trying to hide my true intentions

"Ok have fun"

I walked out the door and quickly walked out of the gate.

The real reason I wanted to go early was Yukimura. I knew he always went to school extra early to practice for an hour or so, I thought this was my best bet. I ran all the way to the school and walked over to the pitch where Yukimura was practising on his own. I took a deep breath and began to walk over to him

"Y-Yukimura ohayo!" I said walking over

He took a glace in my direction before completely ignoring me but then looked back like he hadn't quite realised someone was there.

"P-Pandora? W-What are you doing here?!" he said shocked

"I..um..wanted to practise with you?" I said

"Me? You want to practise with me?" he said holding the ball still

"Y-Yea…"

"…No"

"Ehh what do you mean no!"

"I mean no wasn't it clear?"

"I-I-You know what I mean!"

"Hmph why would I want to train with you, you would just drag me down" he said continuing.

"Jeez your so stubborn" I said quietly so he couldn't hear "Let me think…"

I thought about different ways to let Yukimura let me practise with him but one stood out. It was a 50/50 chance but I was willing to take it.

"Hey Yukimura-kun!"

"What?!" He said grumpily turning round but before he realised what was going on I quickly snatched the ball from him. "Hey give it back!"

"Hmmm…no! Hehe come try and get it off me!" I said teasing him

"I'm not doing it!"

"Why? Because you know you can't get it?"

"N-No I could get it easily!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!" He said charging towards me but I swiftly dodged him.

"Hehe come on!" I taunted him

He kept on charging at me but it was no use, he just couldn't get his ball back.

"Yukimura what's wrong? You're not normally this bad" I said to him

"N-Nothings wrong! I'm just a bit tired!"

"Come on you're not going to get the ball back like that!"

"Aghhhhh!" He said charging once again but looking closely at his movements.

I found it. He was hesitating, only for a moment but that was letting him down. Usually he would charge straight into it but no…

"You're hesitating!" I said

"W-What?!"

"You're stopping yourself from getting the ball!"

"I-I don't know what yo-"

"Stop acting stupid!" I shouted louder than I thought.

He looked at me for a moment confused before getting back up looking more serious.

"…fine…" He said charging at me again but this time was different.

His movements were a lot quicker and we clashed for a lot longer before I slipped up and he stole the ball.

"Told you I could get it!" He smirked

"Hehe yep you did"

We both smiled before going silent

"…you were right" He said

"What?"

"I was hesitating…"

"Well why?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't go full on…" He said looking down

"You not usually like this; you usually go head on trying to tackle me to the ground!" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Heh…" He said putting on a smile.

"Oy Yukimura what are you doing with her?!" Shouted a voice

I looked up to find a group of mean looking boys heading our way.

"Oh no…" Said Yukimura tightening his fists.

"Well, oh don't tell me your friends with the midget?" said the leader

"Hey!" I said protesting

"No I'm not her friend! I hate her! She came over to me just to be annoying!" Yukimura said storming off.

"Haha that's what we thought!" They said before also walking off.

I was left standing there in the snow staring at the ground.

"He still hates me…" I said

It hurt. I knew he hated me but hearing it then really hurt. I could feel the rejection more than ever and wanted to cry.

"W-Well I hate him too! It was stupid of me to try and be friends with him! Urhhh!" I said running off to find a quiet corner.

I found an abandoned corner where I began kicking the wall to take out my anger.

"Baka!" I shouted at myself hitting my head agenised the wall.

"I knew it was a stupid idea! How could we ever be friends?!"

"What was a stupid idea?" I heard a voice say.

I turned round to find a girl with long blonde hair and red eyes wearing a long brown coat, smiling.

"N-Nothing…" I said looking away

"You can tell me, I want to help. My name is Harmonia" She said holding a hand out

"…Pandora…" I said shaking it.

"Now why were you shouting?" She asked me

"…There's this boy…we hate each other, always have but I got asked to try and be friends with him and I thought it was working until some more boys came over and he said that he hated me…" I said looking down "It hurt…"

"Ahh" She said leaning agenised the wall with me. "I think you should try again"

"W-Wha? Why?!"

"I have a friend a bit like you. She met a boy when she was little and they became good friends… But one day he stopped seeing her…She got really upset and thought he hated her and she began to hate him too. But then seven years later he came back! She was really angry but really happy too…"

"And you think your friend is like me?"

"I think you have this thought in your head that you really do hate him but truly you don't and want to be friends with him" She said smiling again.

"Maybe…But what if I really do hate him?"

"Hate is a strong word…I don't think you can hate people just like that" she said before looking at her phone "I need to go, I was here for longer then I should have been, see you around Pandora!" She said and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3: A Trip to Raimon

**Chapter 3: A Trip to Raimon**

Once the bell had rung for lunch me and the other club members rushed down to the club room to see what we would be doing today.

"Ok, the soccer club has been offered to go and stay in Inazuma town and train with Raimon for a week. The school has accepted this offer and we will be leaving tonight so we need you to get ready. The headmaster has also said that you can go home now to prepare. You must be back here for three o clock." Said Coach

Everyone was excited for this opportunity.

"Wow we get to see Raimon again! This will be so much fun!" Said Koori

"What is Raimon like?" I asked

"Oh you would know would you Pandora! Well when everyone was under the order of fifth sector Raimon began rebelling. We had to go agenised them and they beat us but they went on to win the Football Frontier and stop fifth sector! Even Coach Fubuki helped them!"

"Wow they sound really cool!"

"They are! Well we better go get packed!"

We all went home and packed up our stuff. My dad was still at the school so I was left to pack on my own. I grabbed some clothes and things that I would need. I grabbed a few snacks from down stairs and walked to the door. I was about to leave when I remembered something and ran upstairs and into my bed room. I pulled out the picture from under my pillow and put it in my pocket before finally leaving.

I met up with everyone and one by one we got on the bus. I was last and unfortunately the only seat left was next to Yukimura. I slowly walked over and sat down and he turned away and looked out the window.

The bus soon started up and we drove out of the school and on our way to Tokyo. The journey would be long and the snow storm wasn't helping. We were only about one quarter of the way there when night fell. Most people had fallen asleep and only me and Yukimura were still awake.

"I'm sorry ok?" He said still not looking at me.

"Huh, sorry for what?" I said confused.

"For acting like such a jerk earlier…"

"That's ok I'm used to it…"

His expression then changed to quite a sad and guilty looking face.

"Am I really that bad?" He said looking at me.

"Yes"

I was still angry with him.

"…Thanks for helping me train earlier…"

I then looked at him rather surprised "No problem…"

The awkward silence then came again.

"Yukimura can I ask you something…" I started

"Yea what?"

"Can we…be…friends?"

He then looked at me shocked and had no idea what to say next.

"You want to be friends? With me? After everything I've done?"

"Um yea…I don't like fighting with you…"

"…Ok sure…" He said with a slight smile on his face.

We then both decided to get some sleep for the morning.

I woke up the next morning to find Yukimura looking at me with a bit of blush across his face. I then realised that I had fallen asleep on his shoulder and stayed there the whole night!

"S-Sorry!" I said sitting up.

"I-Its ok…" He said trying to pass it off.

"Ok kids here we are! Inazuma town!" Said the bus driver stopping the bus.

We all walked out to find a busy town with lots of shops and kids playing soccer. Coach said that we still had an hour before Raimon opens so we were allowed to have a look around town as long as we met up back here in an hour.

Yukimura then walked up to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, should we have a look round together? You know, so we can get to know each other better?"

"Sure" I said as we began walking.

We walked around chatting about soccer and other interests we had for most of the day before we came across some kids. One of them bumped into me and something came flying out of my pocket.

"Oh no!" I said trying to catch it.

Yukimura then ran after it and managed to jump and catch it before it got away.

"Yukimura! Thank you so much!" I said

"What's this? A picture?" He asked

"Yea…it's a picture of Inazuma Japan when they won the FFI. My dad gave it to me" I said as he handed it back to me.

The hour was soon up and we all headed down to Raimon. We stopped at the gates and waited.

"I'm sure they said they would send someone here to meet us…" Said Coach

"Sorry I'm late!" We heard someone call.

A young girl with long blonde hair came racing over to the gates and stopped in front of us.

"Harmonia?!" I said in shock.

"Oh hello, do I know you?" She said confused

"Yea it's me Pandora? We met the other day!"

"I'm sorry but I think you might have me confused with someone else" She said sweetly. "Anyway, Hakuren, welcome to Raimon! I'm Afuro Harmonia and I'm a manager for the soccer club. I'm here to show you the way, follow me" She said leading the way towards a large building. We walked inside to find a room filled with Raimon's soccer club.

Everyone began greeting each other like old friends which in a way they were. However I knew nobody here. Yukimura obviously noticed this and began introducing me to everyone however there was one person that nobody in Hakuren knew.

"And who are you?" Yukimura asked

"Ah my name is Kira Aydan, it's nice to meet you. I joined Raimon not too long ago" She said holding her hand out for us to shake.

Yukimura's POV

Raimon quickly invited us for a match and we didn't say no. They had improved but so had we and although I wasn't about to admit it thanks to Pandora our defence was strong.

"Defence! Stop him!" I shouted as Shindou raced through with his Keshin.

None of our defence could do anything to stop him and Pandora was left on her own.

"Pandora! You can do it!" I shouted

She looked at me and gave me a confident grin. She looked like she was having fun, probably the most fun she had in a while because of how I used to treat her…

She charged forward to face Shindou but he quickly made a shot but she wasn't about to give up. She charged at the ball and some kind of energy was appearing behind her. Unfortunately she couldn't stop the ball but had made it weak enough for the keeper to stop.

I looked at Coach and he was thinking exactly the same as what I was thinking. That energy was unmistakeable. Pandora was trying to release a Keshin.

**Sorry for not updating in ages minna! Been really busy but it's finally the Summer Holidays! No more exams~ I'm actually going to get some results on the 13th so wish me luck! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review and favourite! Arigato xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Fright Feast!

**Chapter 4: Fright Feast!**

**Pandora's POV**

After the match we had with Raimon (which we unfortunately lost) everyone went to the lunch hall for some food before Harmonia and Aoi gave us a tour of the buildings. Raimon was defiantly a lot different to Hakuren.

"And this is where you guys will be sleeping. Boys on the right, girls on the left" Harmonia said.

All the boys went into their room and I went into mine. It contained four sets of beds and I placed my bag on the first one I saw. This was one of the moments where I wished we had some girls in the Hakuren team apart from me. I could tell I was in for a boring night.

I quickly got changed into my pyjamas and lay on my bed thinking about what I could do. A knock at the door soon came. It was Yukimura.

"Oh Yukimura, what's up?" I said standing up.

"Um well we thought that you might be pretty lonely in here and I came to see if you wanted to come and hang in our room for a bit?" He said.

"Sure! Sounds fun!" I said walking out and closing the door.

All the boys seemed excited to see me and we all sat in the room. The boy's room was considerably bigger than the girls and had more beds. Yukimura allowed me to sit with him on his bed.

"Heh I hope you like scary story's Pandora" Said Koori

"Love them" I said getting comfy.

"Well then listen to this one. There was once an old witch who spent her whole life tricking children into wondering into the forest and staying there to slowly rot away…But one day she led a young girl into the forest but this girl was different. Once she was at the point of completely rotting away she dragged her body to the witch's house and touched the witch's arm before she finally dropped…dead. That night the witch's arm began to itch and ache and when she went to bed…it dropped off! Her body slowly began to decay and each part dropped off like the arm until she was no more! And they say that her arm still searches the world for the girl who cursed her…"

As Koori finished his story the lights suddenly went out and the window opened. Everyone was silent until a single torch was turned on and shined towards me. On my leg was a severed arm.

Everyone began to scream and back away but I just sat there.

"Guys its only plastic!" I said pulling it off Otaru who had tried to scare me.

"Jeez Pandora you weren't scared?" Otaru asked.

"No, it wasn't scary and that story was lame"

"Heh I say while we are here in Tokyo we try to find out how to scare Pandora!" Kitaki exclaimed.

"Ok and the winner gets a prize!" Otaru added.

"What kind of prize?" Yukimura said.

"We'll figure that out later but it will be good!"

"Are you really going to try and scare me guys?" I said.

"Yes!" They all said in sync.

_Dream_

_I found myself back in Hakuren in the middle of a strong blizzard. I looked around but no one was there and I was alone. I called out but no reply…Until I heard a noise. Like someone kicking a ball around. I walked towards the noise to find a figure in the middle of the snow field kicking a soccer ball around. I took a closer look to find it was Yukimura._

"_Must…get stronger…must…be better…" He said to himself not stopping._

"_Yukimura?" I said walking closer but he didn't notice._

"_Yukimura!" I shouted but still nothing. He just kept repeating himself._

"_Must…get stronger…must…be better…"_

_He was scaring me. I had never seen him like this before, like he wasn't even here…_

"_YUKIMURA!" I screamed at him and….he turned._

_He looked at me for a moment with no emotion…_

"_Pandora…?" He said quietly._

"_Yukimura what are you doing?" I asked._

_He continued to stare "Must…get…better…" He said before collapsing onto the floor._

"_Yukimura!" I shouted before running towards him but every step I took I began to move backwards, like something was pulling me away. I didn't want to leave Yukimura there in the snow so I fought to break free but I continued to be pulled away until everything went white…_

Morning soon came and I awoke to a strange fuzzy feeling on my face. When I opened my eyes I could only see out of one of them and the other was all black. I placed my hand the eye I couldn't see through and something large and furry was on top of it. I pulled it off my face and sat up to find a fake tarantula and all the boys around me.

"Oops, I fell asleep in here…" I said looking around still holding the spider.

"Seriously?! You weren't scared?!" Otaru exclaimed.

"Spiders aren't that scary" I said.

I then heard a moan coming from next to me. I turned to find Yukimura still asleep right next to me. I screamed and fell off the bed in shock. Yukimura also woke up in shock of my scream and shot up.

"W-What happened?!" He said surprised by his sudden awakening.

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" I said repeatedly to him bright red.

"Why are yo-?" He said confused.

"Pandora fell asleep next to you" Otaru said.

"S-She did?" He said blushing "W-Well it's my fault for falling asleep so early so it's fine…" He said getting up and stretching.

I was silent for a moment before regaining my speech "I-I'll go get ready…" I said leaving their room and returning to mine to get ready for the day ahead. I pressed my head agenised the wall.

"What was that? A nightmare or…"


End file.
